


Heaven´s Day

by STsuki



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Porn, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: It is an instant, it is a moment, and it is just for the two of them, their day in paradise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkQueenOfEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQueenOfEvil/gifts).



> I regret every possible mistake, English is not my first language.

  

The room was silent and calm, there were no sudden movements, except for the agitated breathing that was impossible to hide and the heartbeats of his heart that seemed to increase anxiety and nervousness. Ryan was difficult since before entering the elevator, so to receive a sweet caress as welcome from his troubled prince, did not make things better.

Her eyelashes tickled and then rubbed her cheek without fear, with sweetness on the contrary, his breath stirred more and he received giggle and sigh in response. That was enough to make him breathless and wonderful, he grabbed his mouth with desire and his arms imprisoned him.

The light from the lampposts sneaked through the window, his tender, sweet mouth pursued his kisses with mischief and innocence, while the lower part tickled furiously as it came into contact even over the clothes. He knew he had to close the curtains, turn on the lamps of soft warm light and then fill it.

It was not so simple when he did not stop kissing him with tenderness or murmuring his name as if it were a prayer amid desperate and obscene noises. His hands caught his thighs and his mouth did a wonderful job leaving both of them panting.

“I miss you sweetheart”

Tom closed his eyes and gasped arched tightly as his hands clutched at his shoulders looking for a foothold. He was nervous, anxious and insecure, and yet he reacted with erotic sensuality to a simple confession like that.

Lovely.

“I missed you too. It's okay?” I asked shyly, stroking his face as they slid into bed with fluid movements.

"It's for me."

"Well, everything's great," whisper, smiling, clearing the last traces of doubt and anxiety in Ryan.

“That's amazing baby, What do you think if I make you scream?”

“Asshole” sputter, shifting his heated face, trying to keep his mind intent, he could not distract himself and forget.

“It's fair, _amor_ , already prevent him from breathing properly.”

He moaned softly and then his mouth was conquered. The feeling was new and at the same time it felt like it was too much. Then the clothing sensually slipped away from her body along with his thoughts.

***

The bed was a damp, messy jumble. Tom's head rested on Ryan's shoulder as he moved inside his, moaning a lot of obscenities to his ear. the abdomen was tense, his thighs moist, and there was a spark of constant pleasure diluting everywhere from the union of their bodies. Both clung to the bedhead in a semi-seated position that gave them momentum and a surprising synchronization. In addition his fingers were joined in four different ways.

His neck and shoulders would be full of marks, he would have a beard burn between his thighs and face for several days and his muscles would be pleasantly sore. He would also remember the difficult breathing and the sound drowned just as he bathed his insides with his hot seed, while he dampened the sheets beneath their bodies in the midst of a loud, hoarse cry.

***

Tom´s hair was a mess, his skin was not even said and his mouth was worthy of an Oscar. Then there was the translucent test of his activities on his flushed buttocks, and Ryan´s cock twitched, like a teenager again.

He used his fingers to make it come back quickly and intensely, it was a dry orgasm and the first time he had one, he almost pulled him out of bed. He looked beautiful, stunned and corrupted. Only his all night and the hands of the clock did not stop.

***

Tom´s knew he was big, that is, he had it inside, but gagging with him was a completely different experience. The noises he made were enough so that he would arrive at any moment without wanting to touch himself.

His mouth was an abused and wet mess. His face must have been red from the effort and moistened with sweat and tears, and as suddenly as I imagine it would happen he was making a mess on the carpet. The flesh contracted and barely and could swallow the warm discharge that came over his tongue and lips.

Strong hands held it and lifted straight into an avid mouth for what seemed like an eternity. The sun was breaking the dawn when they finished kissing no matter the pain, the swollen lips and only half a day ahead.

Three words whispered in secret were enough. Should be.

The dream enveloped them and satisfied, in a way that few people in the world could experience even once in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! this was very difficult, but DarkQueen solicited a translation and I could not say no. I hope you like it and it's not so bad.
> 
> I working was in this for the international fanworks day, soo~ enjoy! 
> 
> :D


End file.
